


My wayward son

by Hauclair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alcoholism, College, Depression, Guilt, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lawyer, Other, Pain, Sadness, Suffering, dean was a bad boy, i don't really know what direction I'm taking this story, lawyer!Sam, tough life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauclair/pseuds/Hauclair
Summary: Sam was kicked out at 17 for getting accepted to Stanfordq, but he made a good life for himself and now works at a very good law firm. He picked up a case against a male who has commuted multiple counts of murder, kidnapping, fraud, credit card fraud, and armed robbery.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supernatural fic and I'm very sorry if it's not that great! I got the idea from a Instagram post from jess_can_dig_elvis, the first chapter was short because I didn't have much to work with but it will get longer.   
> Any mistakes are mine! I wrote this at 12am with no beta, so if you notice any big mistakes please let me know!   
> I'd love feedback on this, hope you all like it!

At 17 years old Sam Winchester found out that he was accepted into the college of his dreams, Stanford. That was the best and worst day of his life, all in one, he had lost his brother and his father, but his dreams were finally coming true.  
"If you walk out that door, stay gone." John had told him. And that's what Sam did, he walked out the door, and per his fathers request, never came back.   
He did think of his family often, though. Replaying that moment over and over in his head constantly, trying to figure out where he went wrong, if he had said something different would he still have a family? He knows he shouldn't dwell on it, but he can't help it, he just wants to see his dad and big brother again.  
*7 years later* -  
"Sam, come to my office please, I have a new case I'd like to discuss with you."   
Sam nodded and strolled into his bosses office, sitting across from the older man.   
"Hello, sir. You had a new case you'd like to discuss with me?"  
"Yes, this one is quite tough, I know you'll be the best one at the firm to handle it." His boss pulled on his glasses and started reading from a large file.  
"A young man, roughly 28 years old, unnamed, is confirmed to have murdered 9 people, and he is suspected of 5 other murders and multiple disappearances. The man had many fake IDs, stolen credit cards, stolen government badges, and fake license plates. He has also been charged with armed robbery. His...spree started all the way in Lawrence, Kansas and moved all the way to California. The LAPD picked him up 3 nights ago. They responded to a call about an armed robbery in progress, and it was our guy."   
Sam took in all of the information he was given and sighed, shaking his head.   
"People are sick. I'll take on the case. I want to put this crazy bastard in jail for a long time."  
Sam shook his bosses hand, and took the case file back into his office and he started reading. Sam had only read a few pages and he was already disgusted.   
"Ripping hearts out? Cutting heads off? Tearing chests open?"  
Sam couldn't believe it, this guy really was crazy. It wouldn't take much to put this guy away for good. No court in their right minds would let this guy walk.  
*a few hours later-  
Sam sat down at a local bar Harvelle's roadhouseand waved over the bartender.m "Could I get a glass of whatever's the cheapest whiskey here?"  
"Sure thing Sam, tough night?"   
The bartender asked as she poured him his drink and slid it across the bar top to him.  
"You can't even imagine. Got a new case today and it's just... it's insane. It won't be hard to win, that's not the issue, it's just so... it's so hard to wrap my head around."   
Jo- the bartender, nodded her head sympathetically.  
"Well I'll just keep these coming then." She smiled a little at him and continued on with the other customers.  
*midnight-   
"S-so man, this guy he's doing some crazy shit, takin peoples heads off, taking their hearts, ju-just tearin em up! Man I can't even imagine doin that sick shit. This guys g-gotta be fucked in the head!"   
Sam was drunkenly rambling to one of the town drunks- ash, and the man was hanging to his every word, mesmerized by the story of the guy in his newest case.   
Whenever Sam had a rough day at work he would come and get drunk at Harvelles and rant to ash about whatever was bothering him at work.   
Eventually Ellen the owner, would get sick of hearing about sams cases and would decide he was too drunk to stay, and right now would be that time.   
"C'mon sammy, let's get you a cab to bring you home, you need some rest, ok?"  
Sam nodded and frowned.  
"Don't call me Sammy, only dean gets to call me that."   
Ellen nodded, used to hearing stuff about dean when Sam was drunk, it was another topic Sam wouldn't shut up about.  
Eventually Sam got a cab and wound up back in his home.   
Sam collapsed into his bed and fell asleep right away to thoughts of his lost big brother. Oh how he hoped he'd see dean again one day, and hopefully that day would be soon.


	2. Solitary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Deans point of view from jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came later than I wish but it took me a bit to write so I'm sorry for that! This chapter probably isn't that great because I have no beta.

"Winchester!"   
Dean snapped his head up and looked at the warden.   
"Lunch, get your ass out here or you won't be getting shit."   
Dean stood up, smirking, he towered over the warden, he could feel the mans fear.   
Dean strolled right past him out the door, and headed to the lunch room. 

Dean sat down at an empty table with the slop they call food. He shovelled it into his mouth hoping the gross taste would fade if he ate it as fast as he could.   
All of a sudden a much larger man sat down in front of him.   
"What'chu in here for,boy?"  
"None 'a your damn business" dean responded with venom.  
"Well you see, it is my business. Now I asked you a question so you better answer n'less you want some trouble."  
Dean stood up and leaned over the table with a hard face.   
"I said, it isn't any of your damn business."  
The larger man stood up and grabbed dean by the collar of his shirt, and dean went wild. All dean could think about was the way his father used to grab him like that, and what would follow after. So Dean started throwing punches at the man, and for every punch dean threw, the man the man threw a harder one.   
"Tiny! Winchester! Come with me, NOW!" One of the wardens yelled as two others separated the men and cuffed them.  
"Well Winchester, looks like your dumb ass is gunna be in solitary for the next week. Hope you GOD as good a hold of yourself as you think you do." The warden snarled at him.   
Dean marched along all the way to solitary, this wasn't how he had planned to spend his first few weeks in jail. 

Two (or three) days later- 

Dean had only been in solitary for two days (had it only been two days? Maybe it was 3 days. Had the week already been up... ) and it was already torture. Dean could hear the screams of the other men who had been in solitary for much longer than him, and they only fed him a disgusting PB&J twice a day. Dean felt himself slipping of the edge of sanity, he couldn't eat or sleep, he couldn't even tell when night fell, there was no windows. If dean looked at the ground close enough, he could even see faint spots of blood that wouldn't come out of the concrete.  
Deans little food window opened up and another disgusting sandwich was thrown his way.   
"Hey man, listen, you gotta eat or they'll keep you in here longer, it won't help you any. I know the foods bad, but it's better than being stuck here forever." Said the nice man who delivered the food.   
Dean nodded sadly and picked the sandwich up and examined it. 

Day 5 of his weeklong stay in solitary-

Dean hasn't slept since he came to solitary, the screams didn't stop, the lights never went out, and he couldn't stop shaking.   
Day after day, Dean had violent flashbacks of what had happened after Sammy left. The beatings, the insults, the way he was slowly broken down to nothing but a soldier.   
There was a loud bang in the cell across from deans, he quietly went to his door to open the little slot and look out. As dean peered out he saw the lights flickering and a woman floating from the cell. Dean knew she was no ordinary woman, she had to have been a ghost. He quickly sat against the wall, going into hunter mode.   
The slot in deans door was opened a few hours later and a sandwich was handed through the slot.  
"Hey, Dandre. D-do you got any salt on you?" He whispered to the lunch man.   
"Salt? Really dean? I can get you some if it'll make you finally eat those sandwiches I give you every day."   
"I swear, I'll eat if you give me some."  
Dandre sighed and handed a container of salt through the slot as well, then he left.  
Quickly dean uncapped it and put salt all around the door and then made a circle of it to sit in.   
With wild eyes, dean sat down and ate his sandwich in the circle, keeping an eye on the door. He was trained better than to be killed by a ghost, he knew what to do.


End file.
